Peter X Auni
Characters Peter Oracion © Zilver_Hawk Auni © Bamf Support 'Support Level C ' Peter: *sitting by a river, staring into the water blankly* ... Auni: *walks up to fill up a flask of water* Oh, sorry. I'm not interrupting you am I? Peter: *frowns and looks away* ...No. You are not. Auni: ..that's good.. How do you uh.. talk without.. moving your mouth? Peter: *a bit sarcastic* How do YOU talk by moving your mouth? Auni: Um.. with my tongue and teeth and jaw and stuff I suppose... Peter: ...Very funny... Auni: What's funny? Peter: You answer a rhetorical question. Auni: I don't know what that is.. but I'm sorry if I said something wrong Peter: *shakes his head* Humans are pitiful, apologizing for something that does not concern them. Auni: Uh... I'm sorry.. Peter: Sorry is just a word. It means absolutely nothing. Auni: It.. it means sorry.. Peter: And you have done nothing to show this 'sorry' therefore it is meaningless like all words unless used properly. Auni: I can stop talking if that would please you... Peter: And you need to please me because? Auni: I.. I don't know. I prefer pleasing people than irritating them... Peter: You cannot please everyone. Auni: Well I can please some... Peter: Then take me off of your list. I want nothing to do with you, human. Auni: ..I.. I'm sorry... *leaves* Peter: *frowns* ... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Auni: Hmm.. *picking flowers* This one looks okay. I wonder why Tara wants all these anyway... Peter: *looks around* She may have come through here... Auni: No, I guess this one probably isn't any good... *nearly runs into Peter* Oh! Sorry there... Peter: *glares down at him* ... Auni: I didn't mean to be in your way, Sir. *moves to the side* Peter: Stay away from me. Auni: O-of course.. *moves a good distance away* Peter: *his gaze softens a bit* Have you...seen a girl...? Auni: Umm.. what do you mean? Of course I've seen a girl before... Peter: No! *glares at him* Are you that stupid?! I am not looking for just any girl! Auni: I'm sorry.. you did not say it was a specific girl.. what kind of girl? Peter: She is a heron... Auni: Yeah, I saw a heron girl the other day... Peter: Where?! Auni: I umm.. I'm sorry sir, I don't know my directions. I was never educated, you see. It was I think.. later in the day and she was walking towards the sun... if that helps.. Peter: No. It does not. Auni: I'm sorry.. If I could give better directions.. I was a slave, you see. Never got taught but perhaps my sister... Peter: A slave? Humans are kept as slaves? Auni: ..In some places. Why..? Peter: I have never heard of a human slave. Auni: Oh. Well where I come from, many people were taken as slaves. I was because of my skin color... Peter: Humans are idiots to enslave their own kind. Auni: Humans can be cruel... you have no idea the conditions we had to work under.. Peter: It cannot be harder than laguz slavery. Auni: Wh-what's laguz slavery like? Peter: Bad. Especially when you become useless like me. Auni: Oh.. I'm sorry. Slavery was difficult.. perhaps it is for everyone... Peter: It is not meant to be easy. It makes you strong. Auni: Perhaps it makes you strong, but that is not the intention of the slave drivers.. Peter: *smirks* Little do they know it does. Auni: I..I never thought of that! *smiles* Made me strong enough to run away. I mean... I didn't... Uh oh.. Peter: Who will I tell? I do not speak. Auni: Couldn't you talk to them like how you're talkin to me? Without moving your lips? Peter: I prefer to keep to myself. Auni: Oh, so do I. I don't usually like people all that much... Peter: My inability to speak properly gives away my identity as a heron... Auni: You want to hide your identity? Peter: I am a heron. Many a poacher has come after me. Auni: A poacher? Like a bounty hunter? Peter: Yes. Apparently I am worth a lot... Auni: So are me and my sister! Her father thinks I kidnapped her, he sent out a bunch of men to kill me... Peter: Ignorance. They do not know when to give up... Auni: Hey um.. who was the girl you are looking for? Peter: She...is...was my fiance. We were separated about 50 years ago. I thought she had died... Auni: Oh... well if I see her again, I'll let her know you're looking for her! Um... I'm sorry.. I don't know your name.. Peter: I am called Peter. Auni: It is nice to meet you, Sir Peter. I am Auni Peter: Alright. I must find Ahnastashia... Auni: Y-yes sir, I'll try my hardest to help you! '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Peter: *fending himself off from several men using only his fists* Tell me where she is! Auni: *pulls out his axe* Get away from him! Peter: Auni? Auni: *continuing to eye them as they back off* Are you okay? Peter: *wipes a bit of blood from his lip* Yes...I am fine. Auni: Here.. *pulls out some bandages and ointments and tends to some of his wounds* My sister taught me some about helping wounds.. Peter: *steps back uneasily* I can...tend to myself. Auni: It's okay, I'm good at this kinda stuff. You know, basic things that don't take much thinking.. I don't mind, Sir Peter Peter: *uneasily steps forward* ...Al...right... Auni: *finishes up* There! See! Peter: *winces a bit and quickly draws back* ...Thank...Thank you. Auni: Course! What did they want? Peter: ...They...knew where Ahna was... Auni: Oh.. I'm sorry... Peter: It is...alright...I will find her... Auni: Of course.. I told my sister. She's helping too. She is good at things like that Peter: Thank you... Auni: Yeah, that's what friends do, right? Peter: Friend? Auni: Oh.. are we not? Peter: I did not...know... Auni: Of course.. I'm sorry. I just.. I'm sorry. Peter: I have not had a human friend in...many years. Auni: Really? I've never really.. had a friend besides my sister.. Peter: *thinks for a moment before he sticks out his hand* Auni: *accepts his hand* Thanks, friend Peter: *smiles a bit* Th...Thank you for your help. Auni: Course! Now C'mon, we need to help you find Ahna.. Ahn.. whatever you said her name was! 'End of Support A ' '''Peter, the Fallen Angel and Auni, the Loyal Companion With Auni's help, Peter was soon reunited with his sweet fiance. He was eternally grateful, even with the help of a hu-...beorc. Whenever Auni was in need of help, Peter was there. The two remained friends until the end of their days, Auni slowly helping his friend to liberate fellow slaves and overcome prejudice